ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: Goodbye, Kim Possible!
(The song "Everyday" plays.) * Warka: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. * So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can. * Bronte McKeown: Make it last forever and never give it back. * Warka: It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at. * Warka and Bronte: Because this moment's really all we have. * Warka: Everyday of our lives. * Bronte McKeown: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. * Warka: Gonna run... * Warka and Bronte: ...while we're young and keep the faith. * Warka: Everyday... * Warka and Bronte: ...from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. * Bronte McKeown: Take my hand. * Warka: Together, we will celebrate. * Bronte McKeown: Celebrate. * Warka and Bronte: Oh, everyday! * Bronte McKeown: They say that you should follow... * Warka: ...and chase down what you dream. * Bronte McKeown: But if you get lost and lose yourself,... * Warka: ...what does it really mean? * Bronte McKeown: Ohhh. No matter where we're going,... * Warka: Oooh, yeah. It starts from where we are. * Bronte McKeown: There's more to life... * Warka and Bronte: ...when we listen to our hearts! * And, because of you, I've got the strength to start! Yeah, yeah, yeah! * Everyday of our lives. Wanna find you there,... * Bronte McKeown: ...wanna hold on tight. * Warka and Bronte: Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. * Bronte McKeown: Oh! * Warka and Bronte: Everyday! * Warka: From right now. * Warka and Bronte: Gonna use our voices and scream out loud! Take my hand. * Bronte McKeown: Together,... * Warka and Bronte: ...we will celebrate! * Bronte McKeown: Oh, everyday! * Warka: We're taking it back, we're doing it here together! * Bronte McKeown: It's better like that and stronger now than ever! * Warka: We're not gonna lose... * Warka and Bronte: ...'cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be! * Warka: Everyday of our lives. * Bronte McKeown: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. * Warka: Gonna run while we're young... * Warka and Bronte: ...and keep the faith. Keep the faith! * Everybody: Everyday of our lives. Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. * Gonna run... ('''Bronte McKeown:' Gonna run.)'' ...while we're young and keep the faith. * Bronte McKeown: Woah, yeah, yeah! * Everybody: Everyday,... ('''Warka:' Everyday.)'' ...from right now... ('''Warka:' From right now.)'' * Gonna use our voices and scream out loud! Take my hand. ('''Bronte McKeown:' Take my hand.)'' * Together, we will celebrate. Everyday! * Crowd: Live everyday! * Bronte McKeown: Oh-oh, everyday! * Crowd: Love everyday! * Warka: Whoa, Whoa! * Bronte McKeown: Oh, everyday! * Crowd: Live everyday! * Warka: Now, now, everyday! * Crowd: Love everyday! * Warka: Oh, yeah, yeah! * Bronte McKeown: I say everyday! ('''Crowd:' Everyday!)'' * Warka: Everyday! ('''Crowd:' Everyday!)'' * Bronte McKeown: Everyday! ('''Crowd:' Everyday!)'' * Warka: Everyday! ('''Crowd:' Everyday!)'' * Crowd: Everyday! * Warka: Everyday! * Crowd: Everyday! * Warka: Everyday! * Bronte McKeown: Everyday! * Warka: Yeah. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 5 - The Holiday Heist